


Tanlines

by nelliespector (ilmv)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Inspired by GIFs, Other, gender neutral reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-21 23:18:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7409131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilmv/pseuds/nelliespector
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel discovers tanlines and can't wait to show you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tanlines

It was just your luck to draw the short straw and end up doing research at the library while the boys got to hunt some sort of lake monster at the beach. Sam and Dean were posing as lifeguards, Cas as a vacationer. You, however, were stuck in the library combing through old newspaper articles on microfiche. Sam consoled you, telling you it was just for today and he would take on the research role tomorrow. Dean, in a typical move, gloated at your misfortune. You would miss out on all the fun, fresh air and sunshine- but most importantly, you'd miss out on seeing Cas lounging on the beach in his swim trunks.

A tap on the shoulder brought you out of your daydreams of a half naked Cas. It was the librarian, telling you it was closing time. You sighed, thanked her and gathered up your notes. You had gleaned a few clues but were not much closer to solving this case than when you came in.

Upon returning to your motel room, you found Cas laying in the bed opposite yours. His shirt was missing and his lower half was covered by the bedsheet. Unsure if he was awake or napping as his head was turned away from you, you tried not to ogle him too much. It was a battle you couldn't win. You set your bookbag down on the table, sat down and sighed.

"How did your research go?" Cas asked.

"I'm still looking," you said, half referring to your research and half referring to the way you were continuing to drink in the sight of the gorgeous, half naked, bronze-skinned angel sprawled out on the bed. You arranged your notes on the table to look through them once more. "How was the beach?"

"Interesting," he said, turning toward you. "I understand the appeal of these human recreation zones now. It was very peaceful, listening to the sound of the waves and watching the birds," he said. "Also, the sun's rays have had a peculiar effect on my vessel."

You stood up from where you were sitting and hurried to the side of the bed. "What do you mean, what happened to your vessel?" you asked. "Cas are you ok? Are you hurt?"

"I'm seemingly fine, but look at this," he said, and without warning, he pulled the bedsheet down from his lower half, exposing the considerably paler flesh of his nude buttocks. "I wasn't aware this could happen," he said, smiling.

You felt your face heat up in embarrassment, suddenly seeing more of Cas than you ever thought you would.

He squinted at you. "I'm sensing something like nervousness. Oh. I'm sorry," he said, quickly pulling the sheet back up around his waist. "I'm sorry, I forgot that nudity is an awkward thing for humans."

You reached down and pulled the sheet back down. "I wasn't done looking," you said.

**Author's Note:**

> sometimes I find a porn gif that inspires me to write something


End file.
